


The Sweetest Honey

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia bakes Gaius a pie. Gaius has other ideas for it besides eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Honey

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, food play_

Finally, after fifteen tries she'd gotten it right. His favorite filling, sweet with honey and a bit of nutmeg, the crust flaky. Watching him enjoy it was almost a sensual pleasure for her.

"I take back what I said earlier, Stumbles," he said between bites, "you've come a long way. Best pie I've ever had!"

"And I didn't get stung trying to get the honey this time either!" She'd had to distract the bees by sacrificing half her peach, but it was for a good cause and it was always nice to share, even with bees. "Maybe next time I could make you something with the larva!" He swallowed, giving her a crooked grin.

"We'll see about that." He pulled her close, taking another forkful of pie and aiming for her mouth...only to miss and smear it on her cheek instead. "Aw, sugar!"

"I'm sorry! Looks like my clumsiness is rubbing off on you." Sumia laughed nervously, but when she reached for a napkin he stopped her. "Hm?"

"Let me get that." And he was cleaning her face with his tongue, she couldn't help giggling. "Mm...didn't think anything could make this pie any sweeter, but I was wrong." Then, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Wonder if it'll taste good from other places..."

Sumia shivered, feeling her cheeks flood with heat and a wonderful warmth between her legs. Without a word, she lowered the top of her dress to expose her breasts to him, her nipples hardening.

"Very nice." He took a bit of the filling and dabbed it along the slope of her breast and around her nipple before his tongue darted out, cleaning and tasting. Sumia put a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries, heat pooling in her belly and the sensation between her legs growing stronger as he continued to decorate and then clean each breast, working his way down. Soon his hands were pushing her skirt up, tugging her shorts down. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you want it from..." It would be such a sticky mess, so hard to clean. But he was grinning at her, and she _knew_ that's what he was counting on.

"You're already sweeter than any candy," he whispered, his breath hot against her slick folds. A liberal amount of filling smeared against them, her legs lifted gently over his shoulders and Sumia squealed as he began to lick. Slowly, tenderly, making sure to get every inch, moaning against her sensitive core as he savored her.

It wasn't the first time they'd combined love and food, but the food had always been part of the foreplay. Never had he enjoyed her this much, judging from the soft sounds he made against her as he made sure to get every bit of the filling.

" _Gaius,_ " she panted, knowing she was so close anything could take her over the edge. And then his tongue was against her clit, rubbing vigorously until she screamed, shuddering as delicious heat flooded her.

When she started to come back down he raised his head. His lips were wet.

"My favorite dessert." He slipped her legs off his shoulders pulled her skirt back down. And Sumia, never one to take without giving, glanced towards the pie.

"Maybe I'd like to try some, now..."

He laid back against the pillows as she began to undress him.


End file.
